Backpacks in the prior art typically have shoulder straps which extend from the rear of the pack to allow the user to carry the pack. The weight is mostly borne from the top part of the backpack with the bulk of the weight in the backpack falling to the bottom, and outwards from the user's body at an offset distance from the body. If the weight in the backpack is heavy, the backpack can pull the user backwardly and become uncomfortable. The user usually has to lean forward to maintain balance and compensate for the load while walking